


honey come put your lips on mine and shut me up

by rainbow_porcupine_ninja



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_porcupine_ninja/pseuds/rainbow_porcupine_ninja
Summary: LOOSELY Based on the tumblr post “take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	honey come put your lips on mine and shut me up

Sulu’s the one who suggests it, first. Jim’s all for it— he didn’t quite catch the name of it in the Taeridian language, but it’s very similar to the Laser Tag game back on Earth that he remembers so fondly. 

Spock doesn’t seem that excited, but it’s their first shore leave in months and Jim’s basically forced him to come along— he didn’t have the same problem with the other members of the crew, however. They all enter excitedly, splitting up quickly and getting lost in the dark maze. 

First of all, it’s way bigger than a normal tiny box room that Jim’s used to. The map tells him that it’s at least the length of two football fields, and Jim can’t wait to run around like a child again.

So he does, bent-kneed and grinning every so often like an idiot. 

It seems like hours before Jim catches sight of a familiar blue light.

“Spock,” Jim whispers from around a corner, gun raised as a precaution. “Want to team up?”

Spock turns around slightly, raising an eyebrow from where he’s crouched. He’s clearly heard Jim approach with his instinctual Vulcan hearing, and from his relatively peaceful expression, Spock might even be glad to see him. Or maybe Jim’s pushing it a little too far. 

“I do not see any logical advantage of that, captain,” Spock replies flatly.

“C’mon, it’d be fun,” Jim whines, tapping Spock on the shoulder. “I’ve found a crack in the wall, c’mon, I’ll show you.”

And yeah, Jim might be trusting Spock a little too much when he turns his back on him, but Spock follows him diligently through winding corridors until Jim reaches that dark narrow opening in the wall. It looks like it could almost fit two whole people. 

Spock peers in. “Looks like there is some sort of mechanical panel in there, Jim.”

Jim loves it when Spock calls him Jim. “You’re probably right, Spock,” Jim says fondly, but is ready to move on and find others. 

Suddenly Spock turns, head cocking, and hums. “The doctor is coming, Jim,” he whispers, and with a swift movement he steps inside the hole in the wall and pulls Jim in with him.

It’s very cramped. There’s no way any passers will be able to see them, tucked in like this, but Jim feels like his elbows are all over the place and every part of them seems to be touching in some way. He breathes out shakily.

“You breathing in that way is not advantageous to my tactic, Jim,” Spock scolds, and Jim gives him an incredulous look as Spock’s hand is placed forcefully over Jim’s mouth.

Jim rolls his eyes at Spock, who ignores it, and stays silent as Bones scurries past, unaware of the two bodies inches away from him. 

Spock removes his hand after a minute or so, and seems satisfied.

“Wait,” Jim says, still whispering , pulling back Spock’s wrist; “Aren’t hands really sensitive for Vulcans? Isn’t that an equivalent of a kiss or something?”

In the dim light, Jim can still see the beginning of a light green tinge to Spock’s features. 

“Not really, but… I don’t think you wish to hear the answer to that,” Spock murmurs. “But I would never kiss you without your consent, obviously.”

Jim resists a smile. “Wait, so…”

“Don’t overthink it, Jim,” Spock says harshly, looking like he very much wishes to get out of the hole they’ve found themselves in. 

Jim places a hand on Spock’s shoulder. “Could you… show me what a Vulcan kiss looks like then?”

Spock raises both eyebrows, then.

“For research purposes only, of course,” Jim hastily amends, a grin spreading across his face like wildfire. 

Spock sighs. “As you wish, Jim. Lift up your hand.”

He does as he’s told, and Spock places two fingers on Jim’s middle and pointer fingertips. Jim copies the motion, bending his other fingers back, and then  _ oh _ , Spock’s curling his fingers around Jim’s own, and it’s oddly intimate. 

Spock shivers and pulls back. “For you to experience that fully, we’d have to be bonded, but we do not have time for that today.” 

“Oh,” Jim says dumbly. He isn’t sure what else to say other than  _ what are we doing _ here and  _ why did you let me kiss you in Vulcan  _ and  _ can we do that again— _

Then Spock leans closer in the finite amount of shared space that they’re in. “If you wish, I would be amenable to… kissing the human way. To make up for the pleasure that only I gained from that gesture of intimacy.”

Jim blinks, turning bright red immediately, and Spock’s leaning in, so he does the same, and they’re kissing now. It’s gentle and sweet, and Jim brings up a hand to caress Spock’s cheek as he brings their bodies closer and closer.

_ Damn, Spock’s a really good kisser _ , Jim thinks desperately at the back of his mind as Spock tilts his head and goes in again, moving their lips together in a way that makes Jim weak at the knees. 

“Spock,” Jim mutters like it’s a prayer, once, twice, then Spock’s pulling away. Jim finds himself leaning in with an unexpected tenderness and resting his head on Spock’s shoulder, exhausted from the adrenaline rush. 

“I believe we have a game to finish, Captain,” Spock whispers gently after a while, when Jim’s a little less overwhelmed with emotion. 

He blinks, then he’s pushed softly away by caring hands. “Can… we do that again sometime?” Jim murmurs with a nervousness that’s very unlike him. 

Spock doesn’t smile, but it’s close. The tips of his ears are green and Jim is delighted with the idea that  _ he’s _ done that, just by being in this hole that they’ve found and being kissed by him. 

“Yes, Jim,” Spock says fiercely. “We may.”

They clamber out of the hole together, Spock helping Jim step out with shaky legs, then Spock caresses Jim’s cheek.

“I apologise for this,” Spock says seriously, and Jim blinks. “What-”

He reaches behind for his gun and shoots Jim right in the chest, then sprints away, leaving Jim speechless.

His light goes out, informing him that he’s lost the game. 

“Fucking Vulcans,” he mutters, a whisper of a smile on his face, and goes to find the popcorn machine. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is my first spirk fanfiction. yes i am unable to write from spock’s perspective. we exist.
> 
> Comments and kudos will pay for my broken heart to be mended! I appreciate them very much as well :)))
> 
> also— title by Coin. Talk Too Much fucking slaps and is a very good representation of James (t)Power Bottom Kirk and no one can change my mind :)


End file.
